Clanborn
by Middonaito
Summary: Please R&R!  The loyal and sprited Bluepaw starts receiving strange dreams from StarClan.. Then Jasper comes, and starts changing her loyalty to Ghostclan. But when her clan challenges the rogue how will she deal with it? T for some violence
1. Prologue

_I edited this because you guys wouldn't review it and I realized the beginning failed… So here's the new beginning! :D Please leave reviews, I love them! Constructive criticism is accepted :D Just no flames -.- _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, The four Erin Hunters do…_

* * *

><p>Moonlight poured in through the trees, and Swiftclaw stood confidently at the top of the hill. She was on patrol, and at the same time, training her apprentice, Gingerpaw. He padded up beside her. "Do you smell that?" Swiftclaw mewed quietly. Gingerpaw nodded without a word.<p>

After a few moments of silence, he meowed softly, "Another cat."

"Good." Swiftclaw purred. Off in the distance, she heard something running. Her ears pricked, and she turned her head toward the noise. She saw a little black blob racing through the bushes. "Wait here, and observe my every move!"

Swiftclaw leaped down the hill and ran through the trees, and smelled the fear-scent on an unfamiliar cat, which was clearly a she-cat. Swiftclaw sprung onto the cat and she yowled into pain. Suddenly, there was a pitiful squeak that came from the mouth of the she-cat. It was the she-cat's kit. She had it by the scruff. Swiftclaw's eyes widened as she stared at the kit in shock. It only looked about a moon old. It blinked and squeaked again in complete fear.

The mother had several wounds on her, and she was panting heavily. "Please don't hurt her!" She cried, and hovered over her kit protectively. "I didn't mean to have her… It... It was an accident!"

Swiftclaw looked at the injured she-cat sympathetically. "Please help her! I don't care about myself, just my kit!" The she-cats eyes burned with fear, but only for the kit.

"I'll take her…" Swiftclaw meowed. The she-cat said her thanks, and gave Swiftclaw the black bundle of fur. Swiftclaw smelled other cats coming and wanted to save the she-cat, but she knew she had no time. She raced up to Gingerpaw. "Ner tam to ecshplain!" she managed. The two cats dashed back to camp.

* * *

><p>GHOSTCLAN<p>

LEADER: **SILVERSTAR – **Silvery white she-cat.

DEPUTY: **STONESOUL – **Black she-cat with a white spot on her left eye.

** APPRENTICE **– Shinepaw

MEDICINE CAT: **WATEREYES **– Pretty blue-gray she-cat.

WARRIORS: **BLOODFANG **– Dark tabby tom.

** APPRENTICE** – Flashpaw

**SMOKEPELT** – Handsome smoky brown tom.

**DUSTCLOUD** – Light brown tabby she-cat.

**APPRENTICE** – Frostpaw

**SWIFTCLAW **– Silver fawn she-cat.

**APPRENTICE** – Gingerpaw

**DAWNFEATHER **– Pretty dark brown she-cat.

**DARKEYES** – White tom with almost black eyes.

**MUDFUR **– Muddy brown tortoiseshell tom.

**APPRENTICE **- Spottedpaw

**WOODHEART** – Handsome red tabby tom.

QUEENS: **ANGELFUR **– Beautiful white chinchilla she-cat.

**BELLEYES – **Pretty ginger she-cat with golden eyes.

**WILLOWSONG **– Beautiful silver tabby she-cat.

APPRENTICES: **SPOTTEDPAW **– White tom with black spots.

**FLASHPAW **– Creamy tabby she-cat.

**GINGERPAW** – Handsome ginger tom.

**FROSTPAW** – Pretty white chinchilla she-cat with gray stripes.

**SHINEPAW – **Silver tabby tom.

**BLUEPAW – **Pretty black she-cat with blue-gray paws and tail.

ELDERS: **RAINBOWPELT** – Colorful tortoiseshell she-cat.

**WILDLEAP **– Handsome white tom.

**THUNDERHEART **– Lilac tabby with white eyes.


	2. I'm Almost There

_Yay! I got a review on my last chapter! :D Thanks for the review man. Reviews keep me writing.. If I don't get them, I feel like nobody's reading. Kay, so this is a timeskippy. Just thought I'd say… and R&R! :3_

* * *

><p>"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come join at the Hollow!" Silverstar's confident meow called from the curved tree that slanted sideways. The silver queen Willowsong grabbed Bluekit by the scruff.<p>

"Mom, I'm an apprentice now. I'm too old for you to hold me by my scruff!" Bluekit grumbled, struggling to wriggle free from her mother's grasp.

"You aren't an apprentice _yet._ Silverstar has just called the meeting." Willowsong purred in amusement after she set the small black she-cat down.

"Well I pretty much am." Bluekit insisted. Willowsong nudged her playfully, and they padded up to the hollow. Bluekit noticed Stonesoul standing under the hollow, smiling at Bluekit. Excitement welled up inside her, and she padded up next to Stonesoul, Willowsong following behind. She couldn't believe it was her actual naming ceremony. All that waiting had finally paid off.

When all the cats had finally come out, Silverstar opened her mouth and started to speak. "Willowsong's kit has finally turned six moons. It is time she became an apprentice. Come forward, Bluekit." Bluekit hopped onto the tree next Silverstar, who turned to her. "From this day forward, until you are warrior, you will be known as Bluepaw."

Bluepaw's eyes brightened with excitement. "Darkeyes, you will train Bluepaw. I'm sure you will pass on the wisdom and courage that your mentor Wildleap passed to you."

Darkeyes smiled confidently, and gave her a happy and obedient nod. Bluepaw hopped down from the tree and touched noses with the white tom. She smiled up at him. He looked so strong and brave, and she felt a strong admiration for him.

All the warriors cheered her name as they surrounded her. "Bluepaw! Bluepaw! Bluepaw!" She was finally on the next step to becoming a warrior. _I'm almost there.._ she thought happily.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Bluepaw! Darkeyes wants you!" Shinepaw meowed urgently. Bluepaw's eyes fluttered open.<p>

At first, she was confused at the fact that Shinepaw had called her Bluepaw instead of Bluekit. She was also confused why he was in the nursery, and telling her Darkeyes was waiting. Then she remembered her naming ceremony.

Bluepaw got to her paws and yawned. Her jaw muscles stretched out. "Thanks, Shinepaw." She meowed, her voice very tired sounding.

Bluepaw padded out of the den and saw Darkeyes washing himself. She smiled up at the white warrior. "What are we doing today, Darkeyes?" The apprentice mewed enthusiastically.

"Let's show you around GhostClan territory."

* * *

><p>Bluepaw was on her first solo mission. She heard a mouse scampering through the brush. Her ears pricked, and she licked her lips in satisfaction. Her body instinctively got into a hunting crouch, her eyes locked on the prey.<p>

She sprung into action, and grabbed the mouse in her unsheathed claws. Right before she finished it off, her smelled the scent of another cat, close enough to be watching her. The mouse whimpered and rushed out of her claws before the young she-cat came to.

Bluepaw noticed two yellow eyes staring at her through a bush. "Show yourself!" She hissed, staring into the big round eyes. A shadowy form leaped onto Bluepaw and she yowled out in fear. The tom pinned her to the ground violently, with a smirk on his face.


	3. The Rogue

_Hey, I uh, kinda lost my internet, so sorry this took so long to come out with._

_Recap: It the last chapter Bluekit became an apprentice so her name was Bluepaw. Silverstar assigned Darkeyes to be her mentor. Then there was a timeskippy to when she was on her first solo mission. She saw a mouse and caught it, but before she could kill it, she smelled an intruder. She let the mouse go and noticed two yellow round eyes in a bush. A black tom jumped on her and smirked. This is from the tom's POV._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors, the four Erin Hunters do._

* * *

><p>Bluepaw scowled and flung the intruder off of her body. He rolled over and stood up once again, jumping onto Bluepaw. His paws slipped between her shoulders and her head. She clawed his face, and warm red liquid began to seep from the wound. His smirk completely disappeared, and he looked down at the she-cat with his eyebrow raised. He quickly put his paws on her shoulders, but they were sheathed.<p>

"Who are you?" She hissed, panting hard from their little fight. The tom only kept staring at the pretty she-cat and stayed silent, portraying no fear. "Tell me, before I kill you!"

The tom sighed impatiently, and his smirk reappeared. "Hm... how can you kill me when I'm the one on top of you?" The tom remarked. He heard a low growl coming from her throat, and he laughed. "I'm Jasper. And who might you be?"

"Get off of me, you mouse-brain!" Her words were sharp and stubborn. He laughed once again, and tightened his grip on her so she couldn't wriggle free.

"First, tell me who you are."

"Ugh! Why should I tell you?"

"Are you a kittypet?" he asked sarcastically. He noticed anger flare in the she-cats eyes. He seemed to be succeeding so far. He liked this Bluepaw. She was fun to fight with.

"No! I'm Bluepaw of GhostClan!" She growled, baring her fangs at the tom with a hiss in her voice. Jasper flinched, not at the harshness in her voice, but the fact that she was in a clan. That meant there would be other cats…

"Ah, you're a clan cat, eh?" He asked slyly, hiding his fear. Bluepaw only hissed at him again, and he quickly got off of her. "Well I suppose you should… get back to your clan…"

"Not after I capture you first!" Bluepaw hissed, and a large white tom appeared by her side. His eyes were almost black, and he snorted impatiently at Jasper.

"Uh… Yeah… See ya!" Jasper yowled, and began charging through the forest. His legs seemed to be on fire! He was very swift and had had some practice running away from clan cats being a loner and all.

"Get back here, you rogue!" he heard the white tom yowled, chasing after the loner. Bluepaw was running with him. She leaped into the air, her claws unsheathed, and landed on Jasper. He felt pain surge through his left shoulder, and turned around to see Bluepaw biting down as he ran.

Jasper cringed in pain and stopped, trying to shake the she-cat off of him. His ears flattened. "Let me go!" He insisted.

"Bluepaw let him go." The white tom ordered. She obeyed his command, and Jasper grimaced as she gave him a look of hate. "Come back to our camp, or you will suffer the consequences." Jasper didn't reply, and he followed behind the pair as they started through the forest.

* * *

><p>Fresh new scents of many different cats filled Jasper's nose. It was almost overwhelming. As the scents became stronger, the grass seemed to be softer. A stream trickled nearby, and Jasper started to see the group of cats that were huddled up and grooming each other.<p>

The large white tom padded up to a long-haired she-cat with a silvery pelt that matched her eyes. She looked bold and strong. Jasper figured she was the clan leader. "Silverstar!" The white tom exclaimed, giving her a friendly lick.

"Hello, Darkeyes." Silverstar purred. She narrowed her eyes at Jasper, and he felt himself shrink in her presence. It was obvious now that she was the clan leader. "Who is this?"

The white tom, whose name apparently was Darkeyes, followed her gaze, and Jasper's heart sunk. He knew he was about to be punished for being in their territory. He had gone through this a hundred times before. "I sent Bluepaw out on her solo mission. I heard her yowl from far off, and when I found her, this _rogue_ had attacked her!" He explained. "We chased him through the forest, and it was Bluepaw who had caught him." The way Darkeyes had put emphasis on the word rogue made Jasper flash an angry look at him.

Silverstar shifted her gaze from the white warrior to Bluepaw, who was sitting up with her paws neatly tucked under her chest. "Well done, Bluepaw." The leader praised, and Bluepaw bowed respectfully to the silver she-cat. Her eyes moved back to Jasper, and his heart began to beat loudly. He was afraid she would hear him and laugh at how weak he was.

"You… what is your name?" She asked with no trace of aggression or anger in her voice. It was as soft as silk, and it helped him relax a bit.

"I-I am Jasper." He mumbled, bowing down to Silverstar. She craned her neck to Darkeyes and sighed, her mouth opening and she started to speak.

"Good job catching Jasper. He will remain a prisoner here. I will consult with StarClan and see what they think about him. And we shall not speak about him to other Clans. It's not their concern."

The two cats nodded obediently. Jasper wondered if Silverstar was afraid that the other clans would look down upon her own for sheltering a loner. "Come with me." Darkeyes low meow shook Jasper out of his thoughts. Jasper flicked his tail in irritation, but continued on to a slightly large rock with a bedding of moss underneath it. "You will stay here." Darkeyes meowed, with a hint of resentment in his voice. "Woodheart will accompany you and make sure you don't get any ideas."

Jaspers ears twitched, and he looked down at his paws. It was obvious Darkeyes did not trust the rogue. "Fine." He muttered, and pushed his way to the rock. Darkeyes sat down, obviously waiting for the cat to fall asleep. Jasper stretched his body, and his muscles flexed, as he yawned in pleasure. The gravity seemed to be pulling him to the ground, and he gave in. He felt exhausted! His eyes got very heavy, and the sweet scents of the moss were calming him even more. Darkeyes started to pad away, calling for another cat. _I guess I'm gonna be here for awhile… _Jasper's eyes suddenly closed, and he was pulled into a deep sleep.


	4. Unknown Sadness

_So I've gotten this far! :D I appreciate the reviews coming from Zestia. At least I know I have one reader. So uh yeah, welcome back. And I still don't have internet, but hopefully I will soon._

_Recap: The mysterious tom, Jasper, had confronted Bluepaw after attacking her, and slightly attempting to charm her as well. Darkeyes appeared and he and Bluepaw began chasing the rogue. They captured Jasper and brought him back to camp, and Silverstar decided to keep him as prisoner. This chapter is from Bluepaw's POV._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, the four Erin Hunters do._

* * *

><p>Bluepaw stared intently at the black tom as he slept. He seemed to have a small patch of white fur on his chest, and she had to admit, he was pretty handsome. <em>Oh what are you thinking Bluepaw? Great StarClan, your losing your mind!<em> She thought, silently scolding herself for her irrational thoughts. It's not like she could go along having kittens with a rogue. That would be crazy!

Bluepaw sighed, and turned her head to Woodheart. "What do you think of him?" She asked cautiously, hoping he would suspect nothing.

"I'm not sure yet. That lazy bundle of fur will have woken up by the time you're a warrior!" Woodheart purred with his voice full of humor. Bluepaw laughed at his comment, and his tail flicked cheerfully.

"Well I best be going." The black apprentice mewed. "Darkeyes will want me to hunt for a bit to add to the fresh-kill pile." Woodheart nodded silently. She dipped her head politely and quickly turned around, heading for the warriors den.

Darkeyes was sitting in front of the fresh-kill pile with a half-eaten, fat magpie at his paws. Bluepaw looked at it and her stomach growled, and exhaustion swept over her body like a gust of wind. But she had to fulfill her duties as an apprentice and add to the fresh-kill pile. The black she-cat trotted up to mentor. "Should I go hunting, Darkeyes?"

The white tom paused as he continued chewing on his magpie, then swallowed began to speak. "Your efforts today have shown me to deserve praise. You may eat, and then rest if you'd like. I'll take you out on your solo mission tomorrow at dawn." He explained.

Bluepaw couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Darkeyes." She dipped her head respectively, and picked out a vole. The apprentice dragged it back to Shinepaw and sighed. "Hello, Shinepaw." She mewed, biting into her vole.

"Hey. I heard about how you caught a rogue. That's pretty awesome!" The tom exclaimed.

"Thanks.." Bluepaw meowed shyly. Shinepaw was her brother pretty much, even though he was from a different litter, and he was much older than she was. She knew he'd become a warrior soon, and she'd have nobody to play with while she wasn't training. Maybe she should start talking to Flashpaw or Gingerpaw?

Frostpaw strutted past Shinepaw and Bluepaw. "I heard a rogue attacked you today." She sneered mockingly. "If Darkeyes hadn't saved you, you'd be crowfood!"

Bluepaw's whisker twitched in annoyance, and she raised her eyebrow at the white apprentice. "Mind you, Bluepaw was the one that caught him. If it wasn't for her, we'd have a rogue in our forest!" Shinepaw hissed, catching Frostpaw and Bluepaw off guard.

Frostpaw rolled her eyes. "Whatever the case, he still attacked you ... and on your first solo mission, too! I remember my solo mission … I caught so much prey!" Frostpaw boasted. Bluepaw's claws dug into the dirt as she fought the urge to whack Frostpaw in the face and put some two-sense into her.

"Get out of my fur, Frostpaw, and quit boasting." Bluepaw growled. Frostpaw smirked, and pushed herself to the ground. "And yes, Darkeyes did come by my side. I am thankful to him for that. But the rogue was as big as you, Frostpaw, so shut it!"

Frostpaw flinched and glared at Bluepaw, laying her head on the moss. Shinepaw's mouth was twitching in amusement, probably fighting back laughter. It was clear that Bluepaw had won the battle, and she felt herself surge with pride and dignity. She wouldn't ever be friends with cats that were ignorant and rude like Frostpaw.

Bluepaw had finished eating her vole, and pressed her muzzle against Shinepaw's flank affectionately. Her brother yawned, slightly purring. They're bellies were full, and they felt they needed to rest. Bluepaw glanced over toward the prisoner's den, and saw Jasper stretch is body across the moss. Her ears pricked when she noticed the rogue was awake. "I-I'll see you in a bit, Shinepaw." She stammered, and stood up off of the ground. She headed toward the prisoner's den. "You." She grunted.

Jasper spun around swiftly, and flicked his tail. "Yes?" The black tom mewed.

"Go get something to eat. You need to keep up your strength until Silverstar decides what to do with you." Bluepaw answered.

Jasper nodded obediently, and began toward the fresh kill pile. She kept her gaze on him, and seemed slightly mesmerized by his movements. _Oh please, Bluepaw, how mouse-brained of you! He's just a silly rogue! He can go chase his tail for all I care…_

She snapped out of her thoughts as he walked back to his den, with the mouse hanging from his jaws. He lay back down onto the moss, biting into the mouse. She turned around and headed back from the apprentices den, when a familiar voice called her name and her fur prickled.

"Bluepaw!" Woodheart yowled. She spun around, and her fur flattened as she saw the cinnamon tabby. Her tail flicked in response and Woodheart padded up to her. "Darkeyes wants you to go on patrol with me, Swiftclaw, and Gingerpaw."

Bluepaw nodded, and padded back to the den, curling up next to Shinepaw. He was fast asleep, and watching his stomach rise and fall made Bluepaw start to doze off.

* * *

><p>Bluepaw sat in an empty field, staring up at the sky. Her heart ached with sadness, which for some reason she could not figure why. "Oh, isn't StarClan beautiful?" A voice purred next to her. She turned her head quickly to see a beautiful black she-cat sitting next to her. The she cat had a white belly, and her scent was so calming, and almost familiar. Bluepaw was not frightened by her, and she wasn't sure why.<p>

"Yes … it … it is." She replied, staring off into the distance. Her head turned back to the she-cat. "Who are you?"

"That is for you to find out, young one." The she-cat meowed. "Ah, you've grown up so beautiful and strong. I must be going, but do not worry. We shall meet again in time." The she-cat stood up and began walking through the field, away from Bluepaw.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bluepaw yowled desperately. She wanted her to stay. There was something about the she-cat that she was attached to. The she-cat didn't turn back, and kept on padding through the field. "Wait!"

Bluepaw opened her eyes, seeing Frostpaw glaring at her. "Quit your yowling! I'm trying to sleep!" Frostpaw snapped, turning over so she wasn't facing the apprentice. Bluepaw sighed, ignoring the rude apprentices comment and began licking her chest. When she was finished grooming, she padded out of the den and squinted at the sun that had started rising. She remembered that she was supposed to go out on dawn patrol with Woodheart, and Gingerpaw.

Gingerpaw came running up to her with a frantic look in his eye. "Bluepaw! The rogue! He's escaped!"


	5. Wandering Aimlessly

_Hi again. I _still_ don't have internet. But yeah, I have to wait for a while until I get it back. In the mean time, I love zestia's reviews, but if there's anyone else reading, I really need feedback! I hate it when nobody will review a story, even if you don't like it, I really like constructive criticism…_

_Recap: Bluepaw slightly took a liking to Jasper, and realized she was being mouse-brained. Shinepaw, her brother, whom of which was not from the same litter, congratulated her on how she caught the rogue, while Frostpaw found ways to insult her through it. That night, she had a strange dream where she was sitting next to a familiar black and white she-cat. When she woke up, Gingerpaw had told her Jasper had escaped._

* * *

><p>Jasper ran through the forest, far away from GhostClan camp. He knew that if he stopped, they would catch his scent once again and drag him back to their camp. The next thing he worried about was the fact that there might be other clans as well that could be more vicious and cruel.<p>

As he trotted to edge of the forest, he noticed a cluster of rocks above a road, or a thunderpath as clan cats called it, beneath the cluster of rocks. He turned back to see the wide spread of trees, and he hopped onto a rock and then another until he was finally next to the thunderpath. A red, shiny monster zoomed by, and he looked on both sides of the thunderpath.

Jasper sprung onto the hard thunderpath, and as he ran, his paws scraped along the hard earth. He tumbled over end of the thunderpath and lie there with his claws dug into the dirt as another monster rumbled passed. The stench smelled horrible, but at least Jasper was alive.

He stood up on all four paws, and set off on his journey. He noticed a bird flying overhead toward something he could not make out. Squinting, he saw a large waterfall from very far off. _Water!_ He thought unconsciously. He sprung forward and began running eagerly toward the waterfall.

When he finally reached it, he noticed it was on the opposite side of the thunderpath. Once again, he crossed it safely. The black tom dipped his head into the small lake, as the fresh, crisp water filled his mouth. He lapped all he could up and heard a loud rustling of a bush behind him. He spun around and saw a light silvery gray blue blur that hurtled out of the bush and tackled him. I familiar scent of another cat flew into his nose, and the sea green eyes of the MistClan apprentice, Splashpaw were staring right at him.

"Jasper! What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Hey, Splashpaw." He groaned. "I'm running from another clan…. Now excuse me, I'd like to–"

"_Get out of my territory._ You're lucky it was me who saw you instead of Whirlwind, or… or Birchwhisker!" Splashpaw exclaimed. Her piercing green eyes stared deep into his own. They were clouded with frustration and compassion as well. "You know how Riverstar hates intruders!"

"To be honest, I was so exhausted I had no idea I was in MistClan territory… I was so thirsty, and it's not like I'm stealing prey. I just needed a quick drink."

"Ugh, you reek of twoleg and thunderpath..." She growled. Splashpaw was the only cat alive that knew about his past. He was born in where twolegs had lived with his sister Princess, but he wasn't kittypet. His mom was a loner, and when she had taken all her kits out to go hunting, a twoleg who seemed to be at the age of an apprentice had caught them, taking them to another twoleg family. The twoleg kit in the family loved Jasper and Princess. It played with them and snuggled them all the time.

One morning, the kits woke up. Princess had a rasp in her mew, and the twolegs took her away. She never came back, and Jasper was heartbroken. He left his twolegs, and decided he was to defend for himself, hoping one day he could find his sister. He had searched for many moons but never found her.

"Yeah, you tell me that a lot…" He muttered.

"You need to leave!" She urged. "I don't want you to get killed!" Her tail flicked him stubbornly. He nodded.

"I guess GhostClan is gonna find me, and then take me as prisoner again."

Splashpaw gasped. "GhostClan? You met GhostClan? What are they like? Tell me!" She seemed extremely curious to hear.

"They're stubborn, and they're rude and judgmental." He couldn't help but remember Bluepaw's beautiful eyes, even if they were filled with anger. She was a very pretty she-cat, and he wondered now why he had left.

"Oh.." She said. "What happened?"

"Well.. I saw this… she-cat. She had a black pelt with a blue gray tail and paws. Her eyes were a deep blue. She spotted me, so I attacked her. Her name was Bluepaw, and she was an apprentice. Then her mentor, a white tom with dark eyes came upon us. They chased me, and dragged me back to their camp. Their leader Silverstar…" He paused, remembering how Silverstar did not want any other clans to know about the fact that they were sheltering a rogue.

"Their leader Silverstar, what?" Splashpaw asked.

"You can't tell anyone." He made her promise. She nodded sincerely, and he continued. "She made me there prisoner, and after awhile, I ran off."

"So pretty much the same story again? Getting captured, escaping, running…" She purred in amusement.

He shook his head. "But this time I wanted to stay. I wanted to… And I'm not sure why, but I left." Splashpaw nodded, seeming to understand his words. He hadn't seen her for about a moon, and he had missed her. Her sea-green eyes flared up with frustration once again.

"You must leave. The patrol will catch you!" She mewed. He nodded, said his goodbyes, and ran into the bushes.

* * *

><p>Jasper's eyes opened. He lie on the soft grass in a meadow, the sweet smell of the breeze flooding through his nostrils. Three chaffinches flew over head. He got to his paws and stretched, then began prancing through the grass. He paused in front of the large trees that came face-to-face with him, and hesitated.<p>

He lifted his paw, and let his feet move him along the brush. The black tom continuously smelled for GhostClan cats. Even after several moons of wandering before, he had still not quite figured out the forest, and had no clue where he was. The smell of a sparrow filled his scent glands. He looked up and all around, and spotted it pecking some seeds from the brush. His stomach growled hungrily, and his mouth began to water.

He got into the hunters crouch and wriggled his rump, then sprung into the air, claws unsheathed. It was only then when he felt his body slam into something that knocked the wind out of him. The sparrow cried out in fear, and flew away. He landed on the ground with a thud, and smelled a scent he recognized.

_Bluepaw!_

The pretty she-cat's deep blue eyes were widened in shock. "You! Where were you?" she sneered, her voice full of venom.

Jasper looked around nervously. "I was hunting… for your clan!" he lied, grinning. She rolled her eyes, and gave him a look of disgust. How was he to pull this off?

"Oh please…" She hissed. "Now _where were you?_"

"I ran away, mouse-brain!" He growled sheathing and unsheathing his claws.

"You're our prisoner, and you are to stay in our camp!" Bluepaw spat. She bit down on his scruff and he felt himself immediately go limp. "That's what I thought." The she-cat remarked. "Now get up, or I'll kill you."

Jasper reluctantly stood up, and began walking along with her. He gave Bluepaw a look of guilt, and she turned her head towards him and raised an eyebrow with a questioning look on her face.

When they arrived at camp, a big dark, shady black tabby tom padded up to the two young black cats. "What is this?" He growled. Jasper noticed one of his fangs was missing.

Bluepaw dipped her head respectfully. "Hello, Bloodfang." She mewed. "I found the prisoner in the forest hunting. I brought his back here." Bloodfang turned to Jasper and gave him a cold hard stare, curling his lip into a snarl.

"You ought to be killed, you worthless rogue!" He spat, and Jasper felt Bloodfang's saliva fly onto his face. The tom spun around and marched back to his den, leaving Jasper and Bluepaw standing in the clearing. Jasper cringed in disgust, licking his paw, and dragging it across his face to get the harsh tom's spit off of him.

"Bloodfang his bad-tempered usually, but he's a brave fighter." A deep voice meowed. Jasper instinctively turned his head to see Darkeyes sitting down beside him. "Good job finding Jasper, Bluepaw. I would recommend your naming ceremony to Silverstar, but I have much more to teach you. I'm proud to be your mentor. As for you, Jasper..." His voice hardened. "Running away was not wise. Our territory is large, and we have lots of patrol, so there was no point in trying to escape."

_Yeah right..._ Jasper thought. _I went all the way to MistClan territory, and kept going. _He decided not to say it aloud. He looked down at his paws, and shifted uncomfortably. "Go back to the prisoner's den. Now!" Jasper flinched, avoiding the white tom's gaze, and padded over to the den.

Jasper felt Woodheart's gaze rest upon him, and the loner instinctively turned his head towards the warriors den as he passed. Woodheart shot up, padding up to the GhostClan prisoner quickly, and Jasper's stomach lurched.

"Well, it seems I still am on prisoner's duty." Woodheart meowed. Jasper smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry, I'm not that much of a hassle." The black tom purred in amusement. "Sorry if I got you in trouble…" Woodheart flashed him a look that seemed kind, not hostile, making Jasper feel a little more at ease. As he sat down on the soft moss bedding, he noticed Bluepaw's deep blue eyes piercing his own. She looked away quickly, and trotted off to Darkeyes. It was then that Jasper wondered, what was it that she felt about him? He couldn't make out the emotion that was in her eyes, but he wondered if she felt the same way that he felt about her. _Of course she doesn't… She's Clanborn, I'm not! She'd never accept me. _


	6. Hairball of Doom

_Welcome back :D Ehm, yeah. Still don't have internet. So whatever xD Reviews people, reviews! If your reading Clanborn, review Clanborn. Kay? Don't be shy. Oh and by the way, there are three clans other than GhostClan. There's WillowClan, NightClan, MistClan, and RainClan. And yes, I know that that chapter names strange :P_

_Recap: Jasper wandered onto MistClan territory (another Clan by the way) and was reunited with one of his old friends. He left and wandered back into GhostClan, taken prisoner once again by Bluepaw RainClan._

_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, the four Erin Hunters do._

* * *

><p>Bluepaw watched Jasper and Woodheart carrying on a conversation. Her fur bristled in anger and confusion. Jasper didn't seem to mind that he was a prisoner, yet he ran away like he wasn't expecting to get caught and punished. He didn't even seem upset that he was captured!<p>

"Loners make no sense, whatsoever…" Bluepaw muttered to Shinepaw. The silver apprentice's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Seriously!" She hissed at him in frustration.

"I see what you mean." Shinepaw agreed.

"It's like… he gives me this look like I'm his friend, and … ugh! He's such a mouse-brain!" The black she-cat growled, clawing a piece of dirt out of the ground as if she were gathering moss.

"It sounds like he likes you…" Shinepaw purred, flicking his tail against Bluepaw. She felt heat rise up in her fur.

"W-what are you talking about? I'll rip his fur to shreds if he even tries to lay a paw on me!"

Bluepaw sniffed her vole, and felt an unpleasant gurgle in her stomach. She glanced at Shinepaw, then back to her vole. "I feel kind of sick. Would you like my vole?" She asked.

Shinepaw nodded, and she pushed the clump of fur over to her brother. "Thank you." He mewed. "And you should go see Watereyes if you're not feeling good."

"You're welcome and good idea. I'll go see her now." Bluepaw spun around, and started off towards the Medicine Cat's den and noticed Dustcloud and Frostpaw came padding into the clearing with a massive bluebird in her mouth. Frostpaw smirked when she saw Bluepaw eyeing it in shock.

Frostpaw set the Bluebird into the fresh-kill pile. "Bet you couldn't catch anything like this. You're too busy running into that rogue..." She gave Jasper a look of disgust.

"Bet you can't keep your mouth shut, and stop bragging." Bluepaw retorted, unsheathing her claws.

"A true warrior is humble, and doesn't boast about everything they do. I ought to teach you some humility! I must be a bad mentor if you haven't learned that yet!" Dustcloud, Frostpaw's mentor hissed. The white apprentice's ears flattened.

"I'm not bragging…" she said quietly. "I was speaking the truth."

"No, that's called being confident. Bragging is making a big fuss about something you did. I'm disappointed in you, Frostpaw. I thought I taught you better. Now go change the elders bedding!" The brown tabby she-cat scolded.

"Yes, Dustcloud…" Frostpaw mewed, padding into the bushes with her head hung low. Bluepaw's fur prickled with pride as she saw the white apprentice disappear.

She turned her head to Dustcloud with gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you, Dustcloud." She mewed.

"You're welcome. Have you gone on your solo mission yet?"

Bluepaw's heart lurched. She still hadn't gone on her solo mission. "N-not yet." She confessed, looking at her paws. "The clan was frantic to find it's prisoner, so Darkeyes sent me out to look for him because I knew his scent best."

Dustcloud nodded. "Ah. Well, you found him, so I suppose Darkeyes will assign your solo mission soon. Good luck!"

Bluepaw dipped her head, and continued on to the medicine cat den, feeling sicker than ever now.

She spotted the fallen tree leaning on a rock. That's where Watereyes, the GhostClan medicine cat stayed and kept her collection of herbs.

As soon as Bluepaw started in, she noticed Watereyes counting herbs when she felt a burning sensation arising in her throat. Her head felt limped, and her eyes were staring at the ground now. She tasted a bitter and sour taste in her mouth. Her throat stretched out and went back in, making a strange gurgling noise she had never heard before.

Immediately, a ball of hair flailed out of her mouth, leaving her spitting and coughing. Watereyes quickly ran up to Bluepaw. "Are you alright?" She mewed franticly.

"I-It was just a ha-hairball." Bluepaw rasped.

Watereyes kept her gaze still on the hairball, and her eyes widened. "I-I'll get you some honey to stop the stinging. I know it sounds strange, but may I have a look at it?" She asked.

Bluepaw nodded. "Y-yeah. Is there something wrong with…..?" Watereyes had already disappeared into her den, and came out with a honey suckle flower and set it in front of Bluepaw.

"Here, this should help." Watereyes mewed, her voice shaky. "Suck on the bottom of the stem." Bluepaw followed instructions, sucking from the stem. She felt cool, sweet honey flow into her mouth and running down her throat, giving her a warm sensation inside her body.

When she had finished her honey suckle, the GhostClan medicine cat was gone. Curiosity prickled along Bluepaw's spine. Was something wrong with her?

Bluepaw padded into the apprentices den. Flashpaw was curled up sleepily, and Gingerpaw was awake, but resting on his sister.

"Hello." Bluepaw mewed.

"Hey." Gingerpaw yawned, his voice full of depression. He looked down sadly, clearly trying to make it unobvious.

"What's wrong?" Bluepaw asked, tilting her head. Gingerpaw looked away, scowling at the walls of the rock den. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's Frostpaw…" Gingerpaw growled his voice full of hurt. Bluepaw's ears pricked at the mention of her name. _I guess I'm not the only one.._. She thought silently. "I love her. I know she doesn't feel the same way."

Bluepaw's jaw almost dropped to the ground in shock, but she contained herself and kept it in place. _What does he see in that little piece of fox dung?_ "I-I'm sorry." She stammered, not really knowing what else to say. "She hates me. She acts like I'm a piece of dirt. She tries to put me down with everything I do, like she's _so_ better than me at everything. I guess I kind of know how you feel."

Gingerpaw gave her a supportive look. "You know how she is. She's just self conscious, and feels better putting others down. Remember, she's half-kittypet. Kittypets are snobby and pampered. She got that from her mom, I bet."

Gingerpaw had a point. Frostpaw's mom was Angelfur, who had been a kittypet named Angel before joining the clan. Woodheart had left with three other warriors all from the different clans to discover another clan called RainClan. When he came back, he had Angelfur with him, and she was named a warrior by Silverstar. Then of course she had kits with Smokepelt and Spottedkit and Frostkit were born, and were named apprentices.

Bluepaw sighed. "The best advice I can give you is to wait. We're all still apprentices, and we're not ready for a mate. Hopefully she'll mature once she's a warrior." She told him. He looked a little bit happier now.

"Thanks, Bluepaw." He yawned, leaning back onto his sleeping sister.

"Glad I could help." She mewed, smiling. A flood of tiredness flooded over her, and she curled up in her warm nest, closing her heavy eyes.

* * *

><p>Sunshine poured through the trees in the forest, rich in prey, and other life. It was green-leaf, in her dream anyways. The sweet scents flooded through her nose as she pranced through the bracken. It was perfect. The only thing that could ruin this now was…<p>

_Jasper! Fox dung!_

The black tom stalked through the bushes, unaware that she was there. She found herself staring at him, unable to move her eyes.

_What am I doing?_

Bluepaw pushed the thought out of her head, and creeped up on him. "Jasper!" She growled. The tom turned his head, and grinned. _What is he staring at?_

Bluepaw felt her fur turn hot. "Hey Bluepaw." He purred, padding up to the apparentice she-cat. He sat down right in front of her. Didn't he know he was outraging her? _Calm down, Bluepaw. It's a dream. _

But Bluepaw wanted to pretend that it wasn't. "Why aren't you at camp?" She growled ferociously.

"Because… I wanted to hunt with you, so I went out to search for you." He told her. Smiling, he padded up and gave her a lick, making her jolt in surprise. It must be a dream from StarClan, testing her loyalty! She thought.

"Go back to camp at once!" Bluepaw hissed. Jasper flinched, and his expression turned sad.

"Oh…" he said, turning around. Guilt washed over her like a wave. Turning around with her head hung low, she smelled the black she-cat from her old dream. Her ears pricked.

"I smell you!" She yowled with no aggression in her voice. Up on a hill, a black figure of a sleek, beautiful cat stood proudly. It was the she-cat she saw last time, and she was transparent! "Who are you?" She asked, repeating the same question from her last dream.

The she-cat turned around, leaving her alone again. Bluepaw wailed for her, but the she-cat didn't look back.

* * *

><p>"Bluepaw! Wake up!" Watereyes whispered, nosing Bluepaw's shoulder. Bluepaw groaned and rolled over, opening her eyes when a stick poked her belly.<p>

"Ouch!" She hissed, pulling herself up from the ground, batting the stick away angrily. "What is it?"

The pretty medicine cat's whiskers twitched in amusement. "I would like you to come gather herbs with me." Watereyes meowed.

"Oh… okay." The black apprentice mewed. _Why me of all apprentices?_ Bluepaw wondered. They headed out of the camp. Jasper was still asleep, Woodheart dozing by his side.

She and Watereyes jumped onto a rock, and weaved their way through the bushes silently. The GhostClan medicine cat had not said a word since they had left the camp. Then the silence was broken.

"There will be two betrayals within the clan. One will attack it, and the other will save it." Watereyes meowed, eyeing Bluepaw like a hawk. Was that a prophecy? What had she meant? Bluepaw started to wonder if she was falling for Jasper. Maybe that was what she was talking about. _Am I going crazy?_


End file.
